


An Afternoon Ride

by celluloidbroomcloset



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, The New Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celluloidbroomcloset/pseuds/celluloidbroomcloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following TNA, as Steed and Emma return from a pleasant ride in the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Ride

Emma took two steps towards the bathroom door when Steed pulled her back against his chest with one arm. The other swept up to fondle her breasts through the thin cotton polo shirt.

“Steed, I smell like a horse. So do you.”

“Wonderful.”

Both hands dropped to her hips and pulled her flush against him. He was already aroused. Emma did not know whether to be moved or a little offended that his desire for her seemed to increase when she was damp with sweat and smelling of stables.

“Let me shower first, and then…”

His lips pressed against the pulse in her neck and her sentence remained unsaid.

“I want you just as you are.”

His muscles tightened as he spoke and his right hand flicked open the top button of her jodhpurs. She wasn’t exactly making her case for waiting, not when she did not stop the progress of his hand down into her underwear, scratching playfully at her pubic hair before finding the nub of her clitoris. 

“Steed!” she cried.

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“...no.” 

Emma admitted she was aroused by his arousal, and the aggressiveness with which he wanted her. He’d shown no sign of it during the ride, but then Steed had a way of concealing such things until the proper time came for voicing them. He might very well have been thinking about this moment the entire time. 

“No, you don’t want me to stop, or no, I should stop?” His teasing voice sent shivers down her spine as his hand stroked her in deliberate, lazy circles. 

“Don’t stop,” she said.

The hand on her breast pressed harder in an open-handed massage, the hand in her trousers slid lower, the tip of his finger finding her entrance. 

“You’re already wet,” he groaned, shifting his hips so that he was rubbing against her. “I love watching you ride.”

He kissed her neck and nibbled on the skin.

“I keep finding such interesting little kinks of yours,” she said, though she’d more or less suspected this one. In their years together, this was not the first time he’d wanted to make love following a ride. She also knew how it usually happened, and that too thrilled her.

“I’m a very kinky person,” he said. The hand on her breast withdrew and came around to caress her backside. “So are you, for that matter.”

He slapped the back of her thigh, not hard, but Emma’s whole body tightened in a surge of pleasure. His finger still rubbed on her clitoris and when he slapped her again she reached down, trapping his hand inside her trousers. 

"Again," she demanded and tensed at the slight sting of his palm. Steed kissed her ear. 

“Whatever happened to the staid, cool, senior English gentleman?” she said, rolling her hips, using his hand to pleasure herself.

“All staid, cool, senior English gentleman have secret depravities.” 

She turned her face to his. “Deep, dark secrets?”

His grey eyes crinkled when he smiled. “Very deep. Very dark.”

He withdrew his hand from between her legs. Another slap turned her around. She laughed as he pushed her down onto the bed.

It never failed to amaze her, this element of Steed, especially now in his country squire mode. Maturity had somewhat dampened the earlier air of dissipation that hung about him, but it was still there, lingering just beneath the civilized surface. What excited her most was the contrast, the cool, calm, even elderly English gentleman, and the wild, dominating presence who could be aroused by the sweat and earth and could throw her onto a bed. 

“Do you do this with all your lady friends?” she asked as he pulled off her boots.

“After you, my lovemaking grew rather torpid, I’m afraid.” 

“I can’t believe that.”

But she did, too. Their comfort with each other had been and was now such that almost any proclivity or desire could be indulged without fear of offense – and both were more than capable of stopping anything with which the other was uncomfortable. She suspected that Steed had never found any other woman he could be quite that open with; she certainly hadn’t been like that with another man. 

He unzipped her jodhpurs and drew them and her underwear off and onto the floor. Then he stood back and pulled his sweat-soaked shirt off, revealing that familiar and arousing expanse of broad, masculine flesh. He kicked off his trousers, erection tenting his briefs. Emma felt a surge of desire as he removed those and knelt on the bed between her legs. 

Heat radiated off his body. The blunt, hard head of his penis pressed against her entrance for a moment and his fingers separated her. Then he jerked his hips forward and she let out a thin whimper at the size and depth of his penetration. A tremor passed over her body as he seized her hands and held them down on the bed.

"My darling girl," he said, kissing the line between her breasts and tasting the salt on her skin.

Emma opened her eyes. "I bet you say that to all your fillies."

"You're the only one in my stable."

He shifted his hips, changing the angle enough to make her buck against him. He played with her the way he would the reigns on his mare, directing even her smallest movements.

"Oh God, Steed," she said as pleasure rippled over her body. 

Soon it wasn't enough, for her or for him, and he rode her harder. She was overwhelmed for a moment by the power and control he exerted, the smell of his sweat, the heat of his breath, like the animal whose name he shared. He was taking his pleasure on her and giving her pleasure in return, but there was no doubt now that he dominated her, exhibiting the primal man under the elegant gentleman. The harder he went, the greater the trembling of her body, and there was a thrill in being so thoroughly reigned in by him. They didn’t kiss, didn’t caress – it was a primal, nearly violent coupling, one which she gloried in. 

He grabbed her legs to raise them and now he bent her almost in half as he penetrated her. She moaned and thrashed beneath him, breath coming in quick gasps. With each thrust she lost more of herself, incorporated in him. She could only repeat his name over and over, begging him not to stop, to bring her to that place only he ever brought her. An image of him astride his horse came into her mind. The rhythm of his thrusts melded with the galloping of the animal, the fast, controlled movements, the rocking of his hips, controlled shifting of his thighs and legs. Her hands now free, she reached down and seized his thighs, forcing him deeper, so deep that it almost hurt, but he never hurt her, he never could, not him, this golden man, her man….

His back arched and for a moment she had an absurd vision of finally becoming a part of him. A white light suffused her vision, her body responding in deep waves that rose and broke across her skin. She felt him lose control, his final thrusts erratic and broken as he came inside her. She opened her eyes and saw the abandon in his face when he came, enough to spur her orgasm on. She gave a single, sharp cry that did not even sound like her own voice and heard her name from his lips and a guttural cry as they both touched that place where the physical and the spiritual met. Then there was silence, broken only by their ragged breathing.

Emma lowered her legs and looked up at Steed, hovering over her with his eyes closed.

“Beast,” she said, running her fingers across his neck.

He opened his eyes and chuckled. “You enjoy it.” 

“I do." She gave him a light kiss. "Any other depravities I should know about?"

"Give me time and I'll think of some."

"Well while you do, may I take that shower?"

He shifted over to his side and let her get up. Emma turned to look at him as she stepped through the bathroom door. 

"Maybe when I'll think of some as well," she said, and closed the door behind her.


End file.
